


Rid of the monsters inside your head

by Linisen



Series: YOI AU Week 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2020: Day 3, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: The world spun with him, and suddenly his legs gave out, muscles screaming in pain and exertion as he tumbled to the ground. It bit his hip hard, and Victor pushed up to sit, screaming as sobs wrecked through his body. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, tears soaking into the skating gloves. Everything hurt. Everything hurt.“Victor,” a soft voice called, so very close, and Victor’s head jerked up - locking eyes with deep brown ones.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI AU Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768711
Comments: 28
Kudos: 208
Collections: 18OI AU Week 2020





	Rid of the monsters inside your head

The ice felt familiar under his feet, and yet so foreign; cold and relentless. Victor hadn’t noticed it before, had always felt at home here. The surface that had made him soar, succeed, gain fame and fortune - had now abandoned him. Left him to fend for himself. That wasn’t completely true however. The ice had been impassive; had done nothing to help or hinder Victor. No, the ice which Victor had placed all his devotion in and lived for, had not cared at all as he failed. Perhaps that was why it hurt so much, having given his entire being over to it, having gone above and beyond, sculpted himself to perfection, only to realise that the ice didn’t care if he won or lost, if he crumbled or flew. 

The feeling of failure made his bones ache, muscles completely exhausted even as he continued to move. He couldn’t step off the ice, instead skating lap after lap around the rink, trying to gather his thoughts. It didn’t help. The ice was not his friend, but he had nowhere else to turn. 

The European championships had ended hours ago, and still Victor couldn’t leave, obsessed with how he had crumbled, overrun by the younger skaters, even on his home turf. He had known that this day would come, and yet now that it was here, a bronze medal in his bag by the benches, he couldn’t help but wonder what he had left now. If he wasn’t Russia’s top skater, living legend, golden boy - who was he? Did he have anything at all? 

Victor knew he was lonely. He had long been adored - idolized - but he had never been loved. He had known for a long time that he missed true companionship, but it was easy to forget when he focused on skating, pushed himself harder and harder, chased unreachable dreams - and then captured them. If he couldn't do that anymore, if he couldn’t do this anymore, what could he do?

His legs shook, from exertion probably, but Victor pushed on, even as tears started to burn in his eyes. He couldn’t step off the ice, not feeling like this, so he pushed into movements, step sequences, spins. The world spun with him, and suddenly his legs gave out, muscles screaming in pain and exertion as he tumbled to the ground. It bit his hip hard, and Victor pushed up to sit, screaming as sobs wracked through his body. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, tears soaking into his skating gloves. Everything hurt.  _ Everything hurt _ . 

“Victor,” a soft voice called, so very close, and Victor’s head jerked up - locking eyes with deep brown ones. The man kneeling before him on the ice was one he had never seen before, and yet he felt familiar. He was incredibly beautiful, with high cheekbones, soft rounded cheeks, slender nose and full lips. His face was framed by black shoulder length hair half tied behind his head, revealing slightly pointed ears. Victor sucked in a breath, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. He never let anyone but Makka see him cry. He never saw the point. No one understood how he could be sad. He had heard enough times that he had everything -  _ whatever did he have to be sad about?  _

The man’s expression was soft and sympathetic, but without pity. He looked worried above anything else, lovely eyes taking in Victor’s expression. He wore a long red cloak, a thin white shirt and dark pants, bare feet placed right on the ice. He looked like he came from another time, like he didn’t belong here. 

“W-who are you?” Victor managed to stutter out, his voice thick from crying. He swallowed and shifted on the ice, wincing at the pain in his hip. “How are you here?”

“I got worried when you fell,” the man said, brows furrowed. “I had to be sure you didn’t hurt yourself.” 

“How did you get in?” Victor questioned, glancing towards the door in the boards, still closed. “This is a locked rink. Everyone left hours ago.” 

The man smiled softly, yet sadly. “Locked or not doesn’t really matter,” he said. Victor frowned — what did he mean by that? “I’m Yuuri.”

“Do I know you?” Victor asked, even though he knew he didn’t. He was sure he had never seen or spoken to this man before. 

“I know you,” Yuuri started slowly, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “But no, you don’t know me.”

“Are you a fan or something?” Victor asked, wiping under his eyes again. Why couldn’t he stop crying? Yuuri bit his lip, but then slowly nodded, sitting back slightly. The sight of his bare feet on the ice unnerved Victor. Who was this man, with his ethereal beauty, pointed ears and apparently no sensitivity in his feet? 

“I guess that I’m a fan,” Yuuri said. “I’ve been in love with your skating for a long time. As long as you’ve been doing it almost.”

“How?” Victor asked, because that sounded crazy. Yuuri looked no older than himself, possibly even younger. How could he have loved Victor’s skating since he started? That was over two decades ago. 

Yuuri looked away, but then carefully looked back. “You skate beautifully. Unlike any other,” he answered softly, and that really didn’t answer Victor’s question but it didn’t matter because it hurt. Victor had lost that now.

“It doesn’t seem to matter,” he mumbled, looking down into his lap. 

“Because you lost?” Yuuri asked. Victor let out a stuttering breath and shook his head, tears welling up again in his eyes. A sob ripped out from his lungs, and Yuuri leaned forward, cupping his face with the palm of his hand. Victor knew he should push him away. He didn’t know this man, if he even was a man at all. He shouldn't let him touch him, but the touch felt so good, warm and comforting. Victor sucked in a breath, unable to hold back from leaning in to it, more tears falling from his eyes. Yuuri smiled softly, his other hand coming up as well to start wiping away Victor’s tears. 

“What do I have,” Victor started, having no idea why he trusted this man he had only just met. “If I quit skating, what do I have?”

“Do you want to keep skating? Do you still love it?” Yuuri asked calmly, and Victor’s heart ached. He didn’t know, he wasn’t sure what he wanted. All he knew was that he didn’t want to feel like this. 

“What am I supposed to do otherwise?” Victor asked, words shaky. “I don’t have anything else.”

“Victor, you have so much,” Yuuri said, and Victor had no idea how he could know anything about him. “And if you want to skate, I want to help you. Can I- can I show you? Can you skate with me?”

Victor laughed, looking down at Yuuri’s feet, bare on the ice. How were they not turning blue from hypothermia? “You don’t have skates,” Victor pointed out, and Yuuri frowned, looking down at his own feet. 

“Oh,” he said with a gasp, standing slowly. Victor missed the warmth from his hands on his cheeks as they slid off his face. Above him, Yuuri closed his eyes, palms pressed together. Now it was Victor’s turn to frown. How was that to solve the problem of Yuuri's bare feet? He was just about to ask, but then Yuuri took a deep breath, and a simmering warmth swirled around them. Skates materialised from the air to wrap around the toes of Yuuri’s feet, climbing up towards his ankles. Victor gaped, eyes wide as he watched it happen, black skates with silver blades on Yuuri’s feet where there had previously been nothing. 

“What are you?” Victor asked in amazement, the nervousness and suspiciousness having melted away. It was strange. He should be afraid, but all he felt was warmth and curiosity. 

“Hm,” Yuuri said with a frown, biting into his lip nervously. “What do you think I am?”

“A hallucination?” Victor asked with a dry laugh, thinking that maybe he had hit his head on the ice as he fell. Yuuri laughed, sweet and joyous as he shook his head, reaching a hand out for Victor to take. Victor didn’t hesitate, even if he couldn't stop looking at Yuuri’s skates. 

Victor stood, but winced, grabbing his hip on reflex. Yuuri gasped, and leaned down, hand coming to cup Victor’s right hip. “You’re hurt,” he said with a frown, glancing up to Victor’s face, before looking back down. “Can I fix it?”

“You can fix it?” Victor asked in disbelief. “It’s probably just a bruise. It’s okay, I’m used to them.”

“Can I?” Yuuri asked again, and Victor nodded, watching a smile break out on Yuuri’s face. Warmth bloomed where his palm rested, and that same swirling feeling Victor had felt when Yuuri magically made skates appeared again, whirling around them now as the pain in his hip disappeared. Yuuri looked pleased as he retreated, and Victor moved his own hand to press into the tissue that had just been sore, finding no pain. 

“Are you sure you’re real?” Victor gaped, and Yuuri laughed again, blushing high on his cheeks. 

“I’m very real,” Yuuri said with a smile, taking one of Victor’s hands before he started to skate backwards, pulling Victor carefully along. He didn’t feel exhausted anymore as Yuuri guided them around the ice, hand in hand. “Although only you can see me right now.”

“I knew I was going crazy,” Victor mumbled, and Yuuri stopped, Victor almost skating into him as he did. Yuuri cupped his face again, warmth spread through Victor’s body from the point of touch. 

“You’re not,” Yuuri said determinedly. “It’s just… I’m not even supposed to show myself to you, but you were so sad and I couldn’t stop myself. Forgive my selfishness.”

“I don’t think wanting to comfort someone who’s sad can be counted as selfishness,” Victor said, and Yuuri hummed again, before his hand slid off Victor's face and he started skating again. Victor’s interest was truly piqued by this strange being (who he still wasn’t sure was real, no matter what Yuuri insisted).

“Maybe,” Yuuri agreed, starting to do crossover steps. Victor smiled and mimicked him. “I just want you to be happy.” 

“Why?” Victor asked, and Yuuri pulled him closer, switching their positions. Victor started doing backwards crossovers himself, and Yuuri followed. 

“It hurts, when you’re sad,” Yuuri said with a shrug, turning them on the ice. The answer stumped Victor and he found he had no idea how to reply to that. No one had ever said something like that to him before - that his sadness hurt them. “So I would like to help you be happy, if I can.”

“How?” Victor asked, and Yuuri guided him around the ice, spinning him before falling into step again. It was like a dance, Yuuri leading them in an easy pair skate routine. Yuuri smiled as he twirled him, and Victor laughed as his stomach flipped. 

“Any way you want,” Yuuri said, his voice had a lighter tone now. “If you want to love skating again, I want to help you find that joy. If you want to find purpose outside of it, then I’ll help with that.”

“Are you my fairy godmother or something?” Victor joked, but Yuuri’s cheeks pinked and he looked away. “What? Yuuri?” A wider smile broke out on Yuuri’s face as Victor said his name, and there was something incredibly charming about that. “Are you?”

“You can scratch the godmother part,” Yuuri said, grabbing Victor’s other hand as they continued to dance. “We usually say fae, but I guess fairy sort of works too.” 

“You’re joking?” Victor pressed, but Yuuri didn’t answer, pulling him so close their chests almost touched. Victor gasped, looking into Yuuri’s dark eyes. He was truly so beautiful. Otherworldly. Maybe he was telling the truth. 

“Will you let me help you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor found himself nodding, holding onto Yuuri’s hands tight. 

  
  


Yuuri came home with him after that, and if Victor doubted Yuuri’s existence outside of his mind he was proven wrong by Makka instantly jumping on the fae, licking all over his face. Yuuri giggled, a soft sweet sound bubbling out of him. Victor couldn’t help but smile at the scene, his dog being so affectionate with someone neither of them truly knew. He made up the guest bedroom, even if he wasn’t sure if fae slept, and after he made dinner they both retreated to their separate rooms, having decided to talk about it more in the morning. Victor spent a long time looking up at the ceiling, feeling a smile curl on his lips. He didn’t know exactly why, but he felt a sliver of happiness, and he fell asleep after making a decision on what he wanted to do going forward. He wanted to love skating again. He wanted to reclaim what he had felt had crumble between his fingers. 

When they woke the next morning, Victor told Yuuri his plan, and the fae smiled widely. Makka rested contentedly on Yuuri’s lap as he petted him. Victor still wasn’t sure how Yuuri planned on helping him, but as the days passed he realised his home did feel brighter with Yuuri in it. It was nice to have someone to cook and eat with, to talk to, to get to know. Yuuri was determined and stubborn, but kind to a fault, and his focus seemed to be on Victor at all times. Not in a possesive way that made Victor feel uncomfortable, but more like wonder, or amazement. In the time they didn’t spend on the ice they read to each other, or played games Victor taught to Yuuri, or talked. With each passing day Victor felt lighter and lighter, as if something that had been weighing him down slowly was chipped away each and every time he made Yuuri laugh. 

Victor arranged for private time on the ice, after the rink closed, and Yakov didn’t even fight it. Perhaps he had moved on, now that Victor was lacking. The thought made something painful clench around his heart, knowing that someone he had relied on for so long didn’t care about him if he did not place on top of the podium. Yuuri was there when the call ended, and it was so easy to lean in close, Yuuri’s arms coming to wrap around his shoulders as he buried his face in Yuuri’s neck and sobbed. Victor still felt hollow, but Yuuri did make things better.

“I can’t skate this year's programs,” Victor admitted the second time they were on the ice together, not counting the time they met, Yuuri skating around him. The fae was wearing Victor’s clothes, and he looked sweet in them, a long sleeved dark sweater and training pants that were slightly too big. He was so fluent on the ice, and Victor was building up to asking him how he knew how to skate - if it was something most fae did or if it was just Yuuri, and if it had anything to do with Victor. “It hurts too much.”

“Which is your favorite program?” Yuuri asked, and Victor felt slightly taken aback, not expecting Yuuri to let his declaration go undiscussed. The question stumped Victor. He had never thought about his routines in that way. Skating was always about moving forward, leaving the old programs behind and building new ones, surprising them all even more.

“I don’t think I have one,” Victor admitted. “I have to think about it, I think.”

“Can I show you mine?” Yuuri asked with a smirk, and Victor laughed, eyes trailing him as he moved around the rink.

“I didn’t know fae had skating programs,” he teased and Yuuri laughed, shaking his head. 

“No, yours. My favorite of yours,” Yuuri clarified, and Victor’s stomach flipped. There was something wonderful about that, Yuuri loving his skating so much to have a favorite.

“Y-yeah,” he agreed, and Yuuri smiled wider, skating to the middle of the rink, taking the same start position Victor had taken in his senior debut. He took a deep breath, and moved, graceful as he danced perfectly through the full free skate program. Victor hadn’t seen the extent of Yuuri’s skating capacity until then he realised, and even if Yuuri downgraded the jumps, he was still magnificent, leaving Victor’s heart racing as he watched. Yuuri struck the ending pose, and in a few quick strides Victor was there, arms wrapped around him as he lifted him off the ice. 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor hugged him tighter. “Did I mess it up?”

“It was perfect,” Victor admitted The four minutes Yuuri had skated for him had brought more inspiration to him than anything else had all season. “Thank you so much.”

Yuuri relaxed in his grip, and Victor placed him down on the ice carefully, even as they continued to hold on to each other for a long time. Victor’s racing heart slowed, and then he pulled back, smiling at Yuuri. 

“I know which one is my favorite now,” he admitted, remembering the exhibition skate he performed four years ago. “Can I show you?”

“Please,” Yuuri agreed and let him go, Victor reluctantly pulled away to stand in the middle of the rink. He closed his eyes and let the feeling Yuuri was slowly seeping into his entire being fill him, and as he skated, an earnest smile stayed on his face through the entire performance.

  
  


Victor was woken by the roar of the thunder. Rain seemed to be pouring down outside the window, and it took him a moment to realise how strange that was, considering it was February in Russia. Victor kicked off the comforter, realising Makka wasn’t in the room, and the door was cracked open. Worried his girl had become frightened Victor pushed himself fully out of bed, padding over to the door, only to stop as soon as he opened it.

Yuuri was standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows of the living room, Makkachin resting by his feet. Yuuri had his hands raised and his eyes fixed on the horizon, expression calm. His arms moved, and with a swift flick of his wrist the room illuminated, lightning striking as thunder rolled. 

“Yuuri?” he called, but Yuuri didn’t look towards him, eyes still fastened on the sky. Victor moved closer, feeling Yuuri’s warm magic swirl around him as he got near enough. Yuuri rarely used magic, but Victor knew the feeling intimately from when Yuuri had healed him, and it sent pleasant sparks tingling along his skin. He was unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. He wanted to see what Yuuri saw, feel what Yuuri felt. Yuuri hummed and leaned back against his chest, and Victor tightened his grip. Victor adored this, being close to Yuuri, touching him. It was like an addiction. With each passing day he wanted to hold him more, tighter, longer. Victor was falling, and it was equal parts terrifying and wonderful. He was in love, but he had not voiced it. He didn’t know how long he could have Yuuri after all. “Are you creating it?” he asked in wonder, watching the storm rage outside the window.

“My magic has been building up, I needed a release,” Yuuri explained. “I'm being careful not to harm anyone or anything, but I was going crazy with it.”

“Does it happen when you’re home too?” Victor asked, pressing his nose to Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri shook his head slightly, as if he didn't want to jostle Victor. 

“No, I use magic there daily. I try not to here,” Yuuri admitted. “It was just getting too much.”

“You’re amazing,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri hummed, distracted. “Am I bothering you?” 

“You never bother me, I alway want you close,” Yuuri said easily, and it made something warm curl in Victor’s gut, making him press even closer, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck. He stayed there, looking up at the sky as Yuuri directed it with the movements of his hands, the sway of his hips. Victor wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but eventually the storm quieted, and Yuuri slumped back, the magic in the room swirling down to nothingness. 

“Will you come to bed with me?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, turning into his embrace. Victor lifted him off the ground, and Makka trotted happily after them as Victor walked them back to his bedroom, placing Yuuri carefully on the bed before crawling in himself. Yuuri reached for him immediately, and Victor smiled as he pulled him close, falling asleep within minutes. They always went to bed together after that. 

  
  


Yuuri shrieked with laughter as Victor chased him around the rink, twisting out of Victor’s grip just as he thought he would catch him. Victor’s entire body hurt, his lungs from laughing, his stomach much the same; his cheeks ached from smiling. It was wonderful. Yuuri turned to skate backwards, with the most summoning come hither look Victor had ever seen. His heart raced, and he sped up, Yuuri smiling as he let Victor catch him, his hands wrapping around Yuuri’s waist. They slid across the ice together, Yuuri’s arms wrapping around his neck as they slowed. They didn’t say anything, but something was crossing Yuuri’s expression, as if he was trying to decide something. Victor gave him time, unable to look away from the depths of Yuuri’s eyes. They came to a full stop, and Yuuri leaned up, pressing their lips together in a soft, lingering kiss. Victor’s heart stopped, and when Yuuri pulled back he chased him, kissing him again. Yuuri melted under his touch, and soon their kiss grew deep, as if they had both been longing for this, needed this. Yuuri gasped against his lips, and Victor held on tighter, heart pounding against his ribcage. He didn’t think he could live without this, without Yuuri, and most importantly, he didn’t want to. 

  
  


Victor was sitting on his living room floor with Makka resting in his lap, stroking her fur as Yuuri’s magic swirled around his head, weaving blue roses into his hair. Victor cracked his eyes open, smiling as he saw Yuuri’s focused expression. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said, and Yuuri glanced down at him with a squint, before he focused on the flower crown again, even as he blushed. 

“Don’t distract me,” Yuuri said, fingers dancing in the air. “I’m almost done.”

Victor hummed in contentment, and relaxed under the swirling sensations of Yuuri’s magic, just as warm as his touch, just as sweet as Yuuri’s love. He did as he was told, except for stroking Makka, until he felt the magic fade around him. He opened his eyes slowly with a smile, but it slid off his face as he took in Yuuri’s expression. 

Yuuri’s brows were furrowed; his fingers trembled. Victor reached out to grab his hand, lacing their fingers together. Yuuri looked pale, eyes slightly glossy. This was different from when he had created the storm, a content energy had flowed through him then. This was something else, something that made Victor’s blood run cold. 

“Yuuri,” he called softly, and Yuuri pushed forward to crawl into his lap, Makka moving away to give him room even as she whined in worry. It only made Victor’s own worry heighten. He had noticed Yuuri growing tired quickly recently, but it was only for a few moments, and then he was back as before. “What’s wrong?” 

Yuuri didn’t answer at first, cuddling close to Victor as he breathed slowly. Victor tried to be patient, even as he got increasingly scared. Yuuri looked sick. Did fae get sick? Did they have doctors? Victor felt helpless, unsure what to do but wait for Yuuri to anwer. “I’ve been here too long,” Yuuri said thickly, and when he looked up his eyes were less glossy, but he still looked exhausted. “Don’t look so worried.”

“Of course I am,” Victor said, pulling Yuuri even closer. “What does that mean, you’ve been here too long?” They had talked very little about Yuuri's world. Victor knew he had parents and a sister, that he was over a century old in human years, and that the first time he had seen Victor, Victor had only been seven, skating around on a public rink. Yuuri had followed his progress since, and even if skating was rare for fae Yuuri had fallen in love with it through Victor, and now they had fallen in love with each other. 

“Fae can’t stay away from our own world for too long, and I’ve been here for almost two months now,” Yuuri said. It was true. Worlds was just around the corner, where Victor would show the world his joy for skating again, and his love for Yuuri. Not that they could see him, but Victor would know, and Yuuri would too, and that was all he wanted. “I’ll fade if I don’t go home.”

“Can you come back?” Victor asked with a trembling voice, and Yuuri smiled, a sad and heartbreaking one as his hand came up to cup Victor’s cheek. “Yuuri I can’t- I don’t want to be without you.” Victor felt sick even thinking about it, and Yuuri shushed him softly, pushing up to press a kiss to his lips. 

“I can come visit,” Yuuri said softly as he leaned back. Victor frowed, trying to piece together the unsaid. 

“But you can’t live here? Like you have now?” Victor said, and Yuuri’s eyes grew wet as he shook his head. Victor let out a shaky breath, pulling Yuuri even closer. “I don’t know if I’ll survive it, being without you.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, fingers tangling in Victor’s hair, caressing the nape of his neck. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Victor pleaded. “It’s the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. You wanted to make me happy and you have, so incredibly happy.”

“Victor,” Yuuri said, the first tears falling from his eyes. “I am too. I- I’ve never felt as I do for you for anyone else, and I never will.”

“What does that mean?” Victor asked, tears started to trickle down his own cheeks, and Yuuri reached up to swipe them away. 

“Fae mate for life,” Yuuri said softly. “After I kissed you, that was it.”

“That was your first kiss?” Victor asked in disbelief, and Yuuri giggled, wet from the crying. “You were so good at it!”

Yuuri laughed then, and Victor did too, both of them still crying as they settled. Victor didn’t want to believe it, his heart ached in his chest. Just moments ago he had been so happy, content and blissfully in love. Now it was all crumbling, the anchor of his happiness vanishing to send him drifting across the endless sea of loneliness again. They would both be lonely. Victor doubted he would ever find anyone that made him feel as Yuuri did, and Yuuri would spend several human lifetimes alone, long after Victor had died. It was beyond unfair. 

“Is there any way?” Victor asked, desperate. “I love you so much Yuuri. I don’t want to be without you. Not ever.”

Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes, and a flicker of hope was there, unable to miss. Victor gasped, and Yuuri smiled, and then leaned up to kiss him softly. Victor answered in kind, and Yuuri pressed closer, mouth becoming demanding as the kiss deepened. “Take me to bed?” Yuuri asked, and something hot pooled in Victor’s gut at the request, or perhaps it was the look in Yuuri’s eyes. Victor nodded, and then rose, picking Yuuri up from the floor. The fae wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist and kissed him again, tongues sliding against each other. Yuuri’s hands were in his hair, and when Victor broke away from the kiss to see where they were going Yuuri started kissing down his neck instead, sending even more sparks rushing through Victor’s body. 

He laid Yuuri down, and then crawled on top of him, kissing him deep as he pressed him into the mattress. Yuuri moaned, and then wrapped a leg around his hip, before he pushed up to flip their positions. Victor gasped as Yuuri smiled, energy seeming to have returned to him. He seated himself in Victor’s lap, hands caressing under Victor’s shirt to pull it up. Yuuri’s mouth followed, and Victor moaned, pushing up to pull the shirt over his head. He reached for Yuuri’s next, that too falling to the floor. Victor let his hands roam over exposed skin, and so did Yuuri as their lips found each other again, Yuuri grinding down in his lap.

“Yuuri mmmh,” Victor breathed against Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri moaned in agreement, grinding down again as he claimed Victor’s mouth. He was growing hard under Yuuri’s movements, need rushing in his veins. 

“I want you to have me,” Yuuri said, eyes determined and dark. Victor wanted to have him too, had for a long time now. They had never gone past kissing before, but oh how Victor longed for more. “Please Victor.”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, kissing Yuuri's neck down to his clavicles, nipping at the skin there as Yuuri continued to roll his hips. “I want you to have everything you want.”

“I want you forever,” Yuuri said on a gasp. “Oh, please touch me Victor.”

Victor moved his hands from Yuuri’s hips down, pressing the heel of his hand against Yuuri’s clothed erection. Yuuri moaned loudly as Victor did, pressing down harder on Victor’s own cock. Victor moved his hand up and down, teasing Yuuri, adoring each and every sound falling from his lips. Victor loved watching him always, and this was no exception. Yuuri’s head was tipped back, neck exposed as his cheeks flushed, gasps and moans falling from his lips. 

“Can I take these off?” Victor asked, his other hand tugging at Yuuri’s pants. Yuuri nodded in agreement, and then rose, sliding his pants down over his hips. Victor watched in awe as Yuuri’s cock bobbed free, hard and flushed. “You’re beautiful Yuuri,” Victor said as Yuuri kicked his pants off, and Victor pulled him down to kneel between his legs. He wrapped a hand around Yuuri’s cock, and then leaned down to take it into his mouth. 

Yuuri whimpered, hands tangling in Victor’s hair as Victor sunk down on Yuuri’s cock, feeling the weight of it on his tongue, his lips spread wide. Yuuri’s grip on his hair tightened as Victor started bobbing his head, grabbing Yuuri’s thighs. “Oh, oh,” Yuuri panted, hips bucking slightly into his mouth. Victor moaned around his length, trying to take Yuuri even further into his throat. He could feel Yuuri’s magic start to swirl around them, but it seemed aimless, floating rather than rushing. It filled Victor with warmth, and he picked up his pace, getting drunk on the sound of his name falling from Yuuri’s lips. 

“Wait, wait,” Yuuri panted, and Victor stopped and pulled off slowly, licking over the head of Yuuri’s cock bashfully. Yuuri’s thighs trembling under him. 

“Did you like it?” Victor asked, and Yuuri sighed as he nodded, sitting down to kiss Victor fully, chasing his tongue. Victor moaned, and compiled as Yuuri started pushing his pants down, both of them shuffling until Victor was fully bare and laying on the bed. Yuuri’s hands wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly upwards, and Victor moaned, back arching. 

“Oh, oh yesss Yuuri,” he gasped, looking up to see Yuuri’s gaze flickering between his face and his cock, thumb stroking over the head. “Mmh, so good.”

“You’re so pretty like this,” Yuuri said, hand slowly picking up the pace. “I love it when you moan my name.”

“I love you,” Victor panted, watching as Yuuri’s eyes grew even darker. Fae seemed to have a possessive streak, which was to be expected if they mated for life. Still, it made arousal rush through Victor’s body, to know Yuuri wanted to keep him close, for him to be his and no one else's. “I’m all yours,” he promised. Yuuri whimpered, and Victor smirked, smiling as Yuuri leaned over him, claiming his mouth with a soft growl of ‘mine’. Yuuri’s hand moved up and down his length, sending delicious sparks through Victor’s body.

“I want you inside me,” Yuuri said as he broke off from the kiss, hand still teasing Victor’s cock. “I want you to fill me.”

“I want that too,” Victor said, pushing himself up. Yuuri’s hand released his cock, and Victor kissed him softly before turning to the nightstand to rummage for the lube. He turned back, only to find Yuuri had turned around, his gorgeous ass in the air. Victor sucked in a breath, and Yuuri smirked. “Fuck, Yuuri, look at you,” Victor gasped, hands coming up to caress over his cheeks. Yuuri hummed, and blinked his long lashes, long dark hair spreading across the white sheets. Yuuri shook his hips a little, giving a wink over his shoulder. Victor laughed, and Yuuri giggled, humming again as Victor leaned down to kiss each cheek. 

“Can I have your fingers now?” Yuuri asked, and Victor left one more kiss before shifting to sit better, lubing up his fingers before caressing down Yuuri’s cleft. Yuuri moaned, rocking his hips back, and Victor was impatient and so hard, and wasted no time in pressing a finger into Yuuri’s hole.

“Yesss,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor smiled, feeling his own hard cock twitch where it rested against his stomach. He used his other hand to spread Yuuri’s cheeks apart, and bit into his lower lip at the sight of his fae on display for him like this. He sunk his finger fully in, and then started moving it, Yuuri’s hands fisting into the sheets by his sides. 

“You look gorgeous like this, all presented for me,” Victor said, adding a second finger once he found Yuuri to be relaxed enough. Yuuri arched and mewled, eyes dark as they kept locked on Victor’s. “You take them so well. I can’t wait to see you take my cock.”

“Mmh, me too, I want it too,” Yuuri moaned, rocking back onto Victor’s fingers as he started curling them. A shockwave of pleasure seemed to shoot through Yuuri’s body, and Victor curled his fingers over that same spot again, over and over until Yuuri was trembling. He added a third finger then, fucking into Yuuri to make sure he was relaxed enough.

“I’m ready,” he panted, pulling off Victor’s fingers before Victor had time to retreat. “I want you now.”

“I’m all yours,” Victor said as Yuuri turned and straddled his hips, reaching for the discarded lube. He slicked Victor’s cock up, and then lined it up to his hole, Victor pressing his lips to Yuuri’s as Yuuri sunk down. It was bliss, Yuuri’s body tight and warm, the sensation of Yuuri’s magic wrapping around them almost protectively. “Oh, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s head was thrown back in bliss as he started rolling his hips down, both of them gasping, clinging to each other tight as they moved together, pleasure building. Their moans were soon pressed into each other’s lips, and neither of them could hold back, their pace becoming frantic as Victor snapped his hips up, Yuuri bouncing in his lap. Victor had never known pleasure like this before, being close to Yuuri in this way settling something inside him. He reached down to stroke Yuuri’s cock, and Yuuri moaned, biting into Victor’s lip.

“I’m going to come,” Yuuri panted, and Victor nodded. He was so close too, holding on just barely by the fact that he wanted to give Yuuri more. “Come with me.”

“Yes, anywhere,” Victor agreed, and then snapped up harder, Yuuri wailing as he came, clenching around Victor so deliciously that he followed, emptying fully in Yuuri. They panted, still clinging to each other as their heart rates slowed. Victor reached up to stroke Yuuri’s hair behind his ear, and Yuuri smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly.

“You’re mine now,” Yuuri said, and it seemed to hold more weight then Victor could comprehend, but he didn’t mind. He wanted to be only Yuuri’s.

  
  


It was the strangest experience to have Yuuri close when surrounded by other people, none of them able to see him. Yuuri held his hand tightly, and scowled at everyone who was rude, smiled when someone said something kind. They had come to Worlds together, and Yuuri was always by his side, even if they had decided that he was not going to speak so Victor wouldn't appear crazy. It was hard however, and Victor received several odd glances for looking lovingly to the side, unable to not stare at Yuuri. 

It was a very different experience from the European Championships, stepping onto the ice. Victor heard the roar of the crowd, but he didn’t feel the pressure. He turned to where Yuuri was standing, smiled, and skated. He had decided to only do programs he himself enjoyed, the programs he had skated the rest of the season left behind. It had sent Yakov into a screaming fit, but Victor was relentless. It paid off too, and he came out of the short program in first place. Yakov barely acknowledged it, and even if it stung, it didn’t hurt as much as it once had.

Victor avoided everyone as best he could, spending his time in the hotel room with Yuuri when he wasn’t needed in the arena, lips pressed against each other’s, bodies rocking together. Victor felt as though he was addicted. Addicted to Yuuri’s laugh, his smile, his moans. He never wanted to separate. Yuuri was growing increasingly weak, and they were running out of time. Hopefully they could make it through the competition, but Victor doubted it. 

His free sakte was the one Yuuri had skated for him during that private practice two months ago, and as Victor skated out to the center and took his starting pose, a calm washed over him, a smile spreading on his face. How wonderful it was to skate for someone to smile, rather than a gold medal or a score. How lovely it was to feel Yuuri’s gaze on him as he moved over the ice, dancing solely for him. As Victor looked around the arena, he realised he didn’t need it anymore. He didn’t care if he won gold or not. He had more than this, so much more than this, but he still enjoyed it. 

Time rushed by as he skated as if in a daze, happy as he enjoyed each and every stroke, every jump, every spin. He stopped when it was done, chest heaving, and couldn't hear the crowd, couldn’t see anything but Yuuri’s wide smile and tear-stained cheeks. He smiled back, and then moved towards his love. 

The gold hung around Yuuri’s neck as they stepped out into the night, spring hanging in the air around them. Their fingers were laced together, and Yuuri leaned on him slightly, both of them out of time. Victor didn’t care. Tomorrow was the exhibition skate, but he wouldn't be there. 

“Are you ready?” Yuuri asked, gaze soft and adoring. Even under the streetlight he looked more beautiful than anyone Victor had ever met. Victor nodded. 

“Yes,” Victor agreed with a smile, excitement like he hadn’t felt in a long time filling him as he stepped closer, cupping Yuuri’s face. “With you I’ll always be ready.” 

“I’m the luckiest person in all the worlds,” Yuuri breathed as he rose up on his toes, one hand over Victor’s heart, the other cupping his neck. Victor could feel the swirling sensation of Yuuri’s magic wrap around them, warm and embracing, more powerful than ever before. Victor was used to it now and relaxed into it as Yuuri pressed their lips together, his cloak swirling around them as they disappeared. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _And no one saw Victor Nikiforov or his dog ever again._  
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
